


Ride A Cowboy

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, rdr, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: You upset Arthur, but he handles it pretty well.





	Ride A Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing for RDR in general. I just had to get this out. I saw the opportunity for the title, and I took it.

"What the hell did I tell you before we left, Y/N?" Arthur grabs your arm and drags you to the camp, heading towards his tent.

"You didn't say anything about not using a pistol!"

You try to keep your cool as to not attract any unwanted attention and to make it seem like you're not intimidated by Arthur. Truth be told, you are intimidated by him. If you showed it, though, it wouldn't be with fear.

Maybe by riding his thigh, his hands death gripped in your hips, making you grind onto him. He would turn you into a moaning, writhing mess.

Possibly his lips on yours to shut you up. You've always been sarcastic and stubborn, but it was apparent he liked it in some way. You imagine that he would start gentle but gradually get more and more rough with his kisses.

Fuck. The thought of riding his face and his full beard scratching your inner thighs. The way his hands would hold you in place as he sent you over the edge again and again, his fingers digging into your skin.

Arthur sighs at your statement, simply because it's true, but he argues further anyway.

With that stern voice of his, he says, "That don't mean you can, though. Stupid idea, y'know. Don't you remember what territory we're in? You could've attracted the wrong kind of attention and gotten us killed!"

You roll your eyes as he tosses you into the tent, closing the opening behind him.

"Y/N, I ain't mad with you."

"Sure you aren't, Arthur. That's why you're not yelling at me?"

He shakes his head and looks around, as to avoid eye contact with you. "Don't start with your attitude, Y/N."

You take a step closer to him. He towers over you, but you stand your ground.

"I don't have an attitude," you snap, "I'm sick of you calling the shots and thinking they're best!"

He looks down to you, dead in the eyes, and says, "Well then, by all means Miss L/N. If you've got something better, tell me."

The sudden shift in his voice and body language catches you off guard, causing you to distance yourself with a few steps back. You feel your resolve crumbling, like sand slipping through your fingers.

You could feel the sexual tension. Your body was heating up and you ached between your legs, just to have him there in some way.

Two of his fingers buried knuckle deep as he hooks them against the sensitive bundle of nerves, over and over, bringing you closer to your climax. You'd sigh and moan out at his filthy words of encouragement; "Come on, girl." "That's it. Almost there." The way he pronounces each word in that drawl of his, voice rough and demanding.

Fuck. He asked you a question. Right.

"I... I, uh. I had a suggestion. But, but... I don't remember it right now."

"Oh," he says lowly, "Is that so?" and closes the space between your bodies.

The attempt at seduction is still in his voice. However, it's not like he has to do much. All he would have to do is say you're his, and you would accept.

All you could muster to say was an, "Mhm," with a nod. You open your mouth to say something, whatever it may be.

"Save it, girl," Arthur speaks as his hands hold your face, bringing your lips to his. Your hands travel his arms through his coat.

His lips are still pressed against yours lightly as he tells you, "Get on the bed," motioning to the cot. When you turn from his embrace, one of his hands gives a slap to your rear. This action of his doesn't surprise you.

You lay down and he wastes no time in removing your clothing. He couldn't care less where it lands when he tosses it aside. The evening air creeps onto your skin, causing you to shiver.

"Arthur, what about you?" you ask. It's unfair, considering you're naked and he hasn't even taken his jacket off yet.

"Oh, don't you worry, girl." He works his clothing off and the sight of his body is something beautiful to behold.

You can't help but tease your clit. He notices this when he turns back to you.

"You're getting started without me, Y/N? I thought you'd be more considerate than that."

He replaces your and with his as he hovers above you. His other hand caresses and teases your breast and nipple.

You bite your lip at the anticipation of what's to come.

"Arthur," you breathe out desperately, "Can I ride you? Please?"

It would be a lie if he said he didn't want you to. Fuck. That's exactly what he wants you to do.

To tease you further, he asks, "You want to ride me, Y/N? Is that right?" He slicks his fingers through your soaked folds and back up to your clit, creating small circles. He's working you up and he knows it. He's enjoying it.

You moan out, "Yes, Arthur. Please!"

Your hand shoots down to his and guides him back down to your aching pussy. You motion that you want his fingers inside of you, but he doesn't give in.

He shakes his head. "I think you're past that right now. You're absolutely fucking soaked, Y/N. Don't you want to ride me now?"

You throw your head back and it hits the pillow. You're frustrated but you have to admit that you're enjoying his teasing.

"Fuck, Arthur. Yes, please. Please!"

He chuckles at your begging.

"Alright, sweetie. Get up," he takes his hand away and motions for you to sit up so he can take your place.

You stand and wait for him to get comfortable, once more rubbing your clit. His eyes don't break their gaze from you.

When he's laid down, he begins to pump his already throbbing cock.

"Well? I'm all yours, Y/N, come on," and he waves you over to him. 

You straddle his lap and your core brushes against him, the slick wetness of you taking his breath away.

"Show me what you got." He places his hands on your hips and watches himself swiftly move between your wet lips.

You line yourself up and, with his help, slowly lower yourself down onto him.

The two of you moan out. His long, girthy cock buried deep inside of you. Your tight walls constricting around him.

He blushes and laughs before confessing, "It's been a while for me."

"Do you want me to be gentle?"

He shakes his head, "Oh, absolutely not. Like I said, doll. Show me what you got." One of his hands travels to your breast and squeezes. His eyes travel your body, encouraging you to begin moving, to fuck yourself.

You raise and lower yourself and find a pace that works for you and him. You notice when your moaning syncs up for a second, becoming delayed for a moment longer, until your thrusts meet his.

His finger tips dig into your hips, slamming you down onto him with each movement you make.

He curses through gritted teeth, "Fuck, you feel so Goddamn good, Y/N."

You smile and swirl your hips as you grind down onto him. He grunts in response.

"I should have taken you with me on an outing sooner."

You laugh, "Why is that?" then moan at a particularly well placed thrust of his.

"So I would have had a reason to fuck you sooner."

You laugh inwardly. "You could've just told me you wanted to, Arthur."

He laughs quietly, closing his eyes and retorting with, "Shut up," still smiling.

For once, the man doesn't have anything to say about your attitude.

His hands begin to move you whenever and however he wants. And truth be told, it feels outstanding.

"Arthur!" Your nails dig into his chest. His right hand comes down with a smack to your ass and he smiles when you jump at the contact.

"Do you like that?"

Again, all you're able to manage for a response is a moan.

He slams into you harder and spanks you again. "Use your words, girl," his voice serious. 

Your eyes squeeze shut. He knows that you like it, he just wants to hear your say it.

"Yes," you cry out, "Yes, Arthur!"

He fucks you faster. "That's what I like to hear. Come on, sweetie, let me hear those gorgeous moans of yours."

He's doing so much that it's all driving you over the edge.

"Oh God, Arthur. You feel so fucking good."

His hands plant themselves on your hips once more, firmly keeping you in place ensuring you won't budge for what's to come next.

He prepares the two of you, positioning himself just right, before fucking you with all that he can. Hard, fast, and rough.

You can't help but yell out in pleasure. You're sure the entire camp can hear you by now.

"Keep fucking me just like that, Arthur. I'm so close."

His eyes drag up and down your body, admiring every last bit of you.

"Good girl," he drawls out.

He continues with his movements, working you closer and closer.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Y/N?"

You nod furiously and shut your eyes tight, throwing your head back as your orgasm washes over you, wracking your body exhausted and sensitive.

He grunts and curses out at the feeling of your walls tightening around him, bringing his climax closer.

You open your eyes and meet his gaze. His mouth is slightly open, breathing heavily and his eyes stare right into you.

"Cum for me, Arthur," you speak softly. "Inside of me, please."

With one last rough thrust into you, his release pushes him over the edge. His eyes close in ecstasy and he moans out loudly. His hands still grip tightly onto you.

"Fuck," he says as you pull off of him and lay on top of him. "That was incredible, Y/N." One hand caresses your back as the other brushes your hair behind your ear.

He kisses the top of your head before asking, "How was it for you?"

"When are we doing that again?"

He holds you close to him.

"Whenever you want, Y/N."


End file.
